Rukia in The Dream World
by Luna Dragneel
Summary: Saat ini Rukia sedang tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat berisik, Rukia pun segera bangun. Suara apa yah?


**Rukia in The Dream World**

_Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo, cerita ini terinspirasi dari Alice in Wonderland yang gak tau punya siapa *plak_  
><em>Summary : Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, waktu dimana semua orang sudah tertidur pulas dan mulai memasuki alam mimpinya, tak terkecuali Kuchiki Rukia. Saat ini Rukia sedang tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat berisik, Rukia pun segera bangun. Suara apa yah?<em>  
><em>Warning : OOC, abal, gaje, typos, etc.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya Ruru mau minta maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide atau alur cerita. Ruru gak bermaksud untuk memplagiat kok, suer deh ^^v<em><br>I'm a new author here and this is my first fic. Don't like, don't read. Hope you enjoy my story ^^_**

* * *

><p>Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, waktu dimana semua orang sudah tertidur pulas dan mulai memasuki alam mimpinya, tak terkecuali Kuchiki Rukia. Saat ini Rukia sedang tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat berisik, Rukia pun segera bangun.<p>

"Huh… berisik banget sih?" kata Rukia yang terbangun dengan posisi duduk.  
>"Hey, nona. Kau ini siapa?" tanya seorang pria berkacamata yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Rukia.<br>"Ishida? Kok kamu bisa ada disini? Terus, bajumu kenapa kaya gitu?" tanya Rukia yang bingung sekaligus terkejut. Tentu saja Rukia terkejut karena bagaimana mungkin Ishida bisa masuk ke kamarnya, padahal Ishida tidak tahu dimana rumah Rukia. Selain itu, pakaian Ishida saat ini mirip sekali dengan gaya berpakaian anak-anak Belanda. Saat ini Ishida mengenakan kemeja warna coklat muda dan rompi berwarna hitam yang dipadukan dengan celana pendek warna hitam. Ishida juga memakai kaus kaki panjang berwarna putih dan sepatu berwarna hitam. Tapi penampilannya sedikit aneh karena dia membawa pedang yang disisipkan pada sabuk di pinggangnya.  
>"Nona, kenapa kau tidur di tengah jalan? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau itu menghalangi orang yang mau lewat?" tanya Ishida lagi tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Rukia.<br>"Loh… kenapa kita bisa ada di tengah jalan? Terus, ini dimana?" tanya Rukia sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ternyata Rukia tidak sedang berada di kamarnya, tapi sedang berada di tengah jalan yang dilalui oleh banyak orang. Jadi wajar saja kalau tadi ada suara berisik.  
>"Mana kutahu kenapa kau bisa ada disini… tapi yang jelas sekarang kita ada di Dream World" jelas Ishida.<br>"Hah? Dream World?" kata Rukia bingung.  
>"Ok… Karena kau baru saja datang kesini dan karena sepertinya kau belum tahu apa-apa, aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling. Ayo!" ajak Ishida. Rukia pun segera berdiri dan segera mengikuti Ishida. Selama dalam perjalanan, Ishida terus menjelaskan ini dan itu pada Rukia tapi bukannya mendengarkan, Rukia malah sibuk melihat ke sekelilingnya. Di sekeliling mereka banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dengan pakaian yang bermacam-macam. Ada yang berpakaian ala Eropa, ala Jepang, ala Timur Tengah, dan bahkan ada juga yang memakai pakaian badut.<br>'Aduh, sebenarnya aku ada dimana sih? Kenapa semua orang pada pakai baju yang aneh-aneh sih, memangnya lagi festival yah? Terus, kenapa cuma aku saja yang pake piyama? Tapi kok mereka biasa-biasa saja ngelihat aku jalan-jalan pakai piyama? Apa mungkin benar yah kalau mereka lagi ikut festival? Haduh… jadi pusing!' batin Rukia.  
>"Hyat!" kata seorang pria bertubuh besar sambil mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Ishida. Ishida pun segera mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menangkis serangan tersebut.<br>"Apa maumu" tanya Ishida.  
>"Ayo lanjutkan pertarungan kita, kacamata!" jawab pria tersebut.<br>"Baiklah…" kata Ishida. Mereka berdua pun langsung bertarung dengan pedang mereka. Rukia yang ketakutan pun langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua. Setelah berjalan agak jauh dari mereka, Rukia yang tidak tahu harus pergi kemana akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya pada orang yang lewat.  
>"Permisi nona," kata Rukia pada seorang gadis yang baru saja lewat sambil membaca buku yang sangat tebal. Gadis itu pun menengok.<br>"Aku?" tanya gadis itu.  
>"Iya. Maaf, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Rukia.<br>"Tentu saja boleh," kata gadis itu dengan wajah yang sangat ceria sambil melempar buku yang ia pegang ke sembarang arah. Rukia pun langung sweatdrop melihatnya.  
>"Mau tanya apa? Matematika, Fisika, Biologi, Kimia, atau apa?" kata gadis itu dengan sangat ceria.<br>"Bukan, bukan… aku cuma ingin tanya bagaimana cara untuk keluar dari Dream World," jelas Rukia.  
>"Hmm… bagaimana?" kata gadis itu.<br>Tiba-tiba Yami menyerang gadis itu, gadis itu pun menghindar dan segera melakukan serangan balik dengan menggunakan pedangnya.  
>"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," kata Ishida sambil berjalan mendekati Rukia.<br>"Siapa pria itu? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menyerangmu?" tanya Rukia.  
>"Dia Yammy, temanku ditempat latihan kendo. Beberapa orang bilang kalau dia itu gila," jelas Ishida. Yammy yang mendengarnya pun langsung menghentikan pertarungannya dengan gadis yang tadi.<br>"Apa katamu?" kata Yammy.  
>"Aku bilang kalau kau gila, tuli!" kata Ishida.<br>"Kurang ajar! Hyat!" kata Yammy sambil mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Ishida, Ishida pun menahan serangan Yammy dengan pedangnya.  
>"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur kali ini!" lanjut Yammy. Lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan pertarungan mereka.<br>"Dan kau Inoue, jangan kabur!" kata Yammy disela pertarungannya dengan Ishida.  
>"Ok, aku tidak akan kabur," kata gadis yang tadi, yang kemudian diketahui bernama Inoue.<br>"Maaf… jadi, apa kau tahu caranya bagaimana?" tanya Rukia lagi.  
>"Bagaimana? Ah… Yammy-kun!" kata Inoue. Yammy dan Ishida pun menghentikan pertarungannya.<br>"Kenapa?" tanya Yammy.  
>"Gadis ini ingin bertanya padamu bagaimana cara untuk keluar dari Dream World," jelas Inoue.<br>"Cara untuk keluar?" tanya Yammy.  
>"Ya! Apa kau tahu caranya? Tolong beritahu aku!" kata Rukia dengan nada memelas.<br>"Kalahkan aku dulu, baru aku akan memberitahumu caranya!" kata Yammy yang kemudian mengambil pedang Ishida dan melemparnya pada Rukia.  
>"Whoa!" kata Rukia sambil menangkap pedang tersebut. Yammy langsung menyerang Rukia. Rukia yang ketakutan pun langsung kabur, Yammy pun langsung mengejarnya. Melihat kejadian ini, Ishida dan Inoue pun memasang taruhan.<br>"Hahahahaha… sepertinya ini akan menarik," kata Inoue.  
>"Ayo taruhan! Menurutmu siapa yang akan menang?" kata Ishida.<br>"Tentu saja Yammy-kun… tapi Ishida-kun ingin bertaruh apa?" tanya Inoue.  
>"Huh… Inoue-san curang, memilih Yammy duluan! Tapi tidak apa-apa deh… Tentu saja kita akan mempertaruhkan uang," kata Ishida. Lalu mereka kembali melihat Rukia dan Yammy yang masih saja kejar-kejaran sampai akhirnya Yammy tersandung dan terjatuh. Rukia, Ishida, dan Inoue langsung menertawakan Yammy.<br>"Akh… kakiku!" kata Yammy sambil memegangi kakinya.  
>"Hahahaha… pasti sakit," kata Rukia.<br>"Tentu saja, bodoh!" balas Yammy kesal.  
>"Jadi bagaimana pertarungannya? Dan siapa yang menang?" tanya Ishida.<br>"Tentu saja gadis itu yang menang. Ayo bayar taruhanmu…" kata Inoue.  
>"Huh… baiklah," kata Ishida sambil membayar uang taruhannya pada Inoue.<br>"Jadi… aku yang menang?" tanya Rukia.  
>"Iya karena tidak mungkin Yammy-kun dapat melanjutkan pertarungannya dengan kaki yang terkilir," jelas Inoue.<br>"Yeah… aku menang!" kata Rukia sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.  
>"Hey, Yammy… kau pecundang!" kata Ishida yang masih kesal karena kalah taruhan.<br>"Diam kau, kacamata!" kata Yammy.  
>"Yammy-kun, kau memang pecundang… buktinya saja kau kalah melawan seorang gadis," kata Inoue.<br>"Ok… kalau begitu, coba kita tangkap dia dan lihat siapa yang akan menang!" kata Yammy. Yammy dan Inoue pun langsung mengambil pedang mereka dan langsung menyerang Rukia. Rukia pun langsung berlari, tapi karena tidak hati-hati akhirnya Rukia terjatuh.  
>"Aw…" kata Rukia sambil memegangi lututnya. Lalu Rukia berdiri dan melihat ke sekelilingnya, takut kalau Yammy dan Inoue tiba-tiba menyerangnya.<br>"Ah… aku sudah kembali ke kamarku lagi?" kata Rukia yang terkejut saat mendapati dirinya sudah berada di kamarnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba alarm berbunyi, menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Rukia pun langsung mandi dan segera pergi ke sekolah. Sesampainya di sekolah, Rukia bertemu dengan Ishida yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan murid baru.

"Ohayou, Ishida…" sapa Rukia.  
>"Ohayou, Kuchiki-san. Oh, yah… kenalkan, ini murid baru di kelas kita," kata Ishida.<br>"Aku Inoue Orihime… salam kenal yah. Oh, yah… kalau kau ingin bertanya tentang Matematika, Fisika, Biologi, atau Kimia, tanya saja padaku yah," kata Inoue sambil tersenyum.  
>'Loh… kok dia bisa ada disini? Apa aku masih di Dream World?' batin Rukia.<br>"Oy, kacamata! Ayo kita main basket!" ajak seorang pria sambil melemparkan bola basket pada Ishida. Mereka pun saling lempar-lemparan bola basket didalam kelas.  
>'Orang itu juga kan yang ada di Dream World… kenapa dia juga bisa ada disini? Habis itu, kenapa main basket di dalam kelas sih, memangnya tidak ada tempat lain apa? Kalau kena aku bagaimana?' batin Rukia lagi.<br>"Oy, Inoue… tangkap nih!" kata Yammy yang tiba-tiba melempar bola basket pada Inoue.  
>"Itu siapa?" tanya Rukia pada Ishida yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.<br>"Yammy, orang gila disekolah ini…" kata Ishida.  
>'Kalau dia orang gila, kenapa kau ladeni? Dasar aneh! Eh… tapi kenapa ini seperti de javu yah?' batin Rukia.<br>"Hey, kau yang berdiri disana!" kata Yammy, Ishida dan Rukia pun menengok.  
>"Aku?" tanya Ishida.<br>"Bukan! Tapi yang disebelahmu!" kata Yammy.  
>"Hah? Aku?" tanya Rukia.<br>"Ayo main basket denganku!" kata Yammy sambil melempar bola basket pada Rukia, Rukia pun menghindar.  
>"Untung gak kena…" kata Rukia sambil mengelus dadanya.<br>"Hey, kau! Ayo tangkap ini!" kata Yammy yang sudah mengambil bola basketnya dan bersiap melemparnya ke arah Rukia. Rukia pun langsung berlari keluar dari kelas.  
>"Ah! Dunia ini sudah gila!" kata Rukia sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.<br>" Hey, kau mau kemana?" kata Yammy yang ikut keluar kelas. Akhirnya terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Rukia dan Yammy.

_**~OWARI~**_

* * *

><p>Author's note:<br>Akhirnya selesai juga, tadinya Ruru ragu mau di publish atau enggak. Tapi publish aja deh ^^  
>Sebenernya ini naskah drama yang Ruru buat bulan kemarin *jadi inget pas pentas* tapi ada banyak yang dirombak disini, termasuk nama tokohnya.<br>Pas pertama bikin ini… haduh bingung setengah mati abis'a lagi buntu ide, mana waktu itu lagi banyak ulangan lagi. Tapi untungnya selesai… Ruru buatnya 5 jam tapi cuma ngehasilin 3 halaman HVS T.T *curcol*

Mind to RnR… m(_ _)m  
>Flame boleh… asal jangan nyakitin yah kata-katanya ^^<p> 


End file.
